Nebula
by TeamAlecVolturi
Summary: Elizabeth is a vampire who doesn't know much about her past before she was turned. She is extremely powerful, even for a vampire, putting her in a dangerous place. No vampires really trust her and the Volturi want her as a weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious at this point that I do not own Twilight. But I own Elizabeth... I think. :P**

**Note: Everything will be in Elizabeth's POV unless stated otherwise. **

_Dizzy and disoriented, I stumbled around trees and other plant life, hoping to become familiar with these unknown surroundings. Hoping to remember how I got here... Or anything for that matter. _

Why don't I remember anything?_ I thought, knowing something wasn't right here. _

_Every movement, every sound, instinctively made me jump and dart in the other direction. The results of this weariness was what seemed to be me running in circles. In fact, I was sure that was the fifth time I've tripped over the same root. Although this was discouraging, I still raced to get away from the area, somehow knowing that something wasn't right here. _

_Looking over my shoulder yet again, I ran into what felt like a brick wall. Afraid to look and find some creature, come to end me, I close my eyes and took a few short breaths. After the pounding in my head- which seemed to be from my heart beating so fast and hard- I looked up, only to find a tree in front of me. _

_I sighed, a small amount of relief giving me the incentive to get back up. I was not yet tired, though hours could have passed since I first began to run. I actually felt like I could do much more. If only I could remember my limits..._

_A pair of somewhat familiar dark eyes flashed across my memory. Trying to remember something, anything else, I subconsciously stopped. That could have been the worst, or best, decision I've made in my life, I still haven't decided which. _

_Something cold, hard, and immensely strong came down on top of me, from my left. Landing face first, I struggled to turn over, thrashing to get out of this demon's icy grip. I manage to jerk my elbow into the abdomen of my enemy, and though it causes a great pain to shoot up my arm, I hear a strange sound, like the shattering of glass. I assume this is good- for me, at least- so I try rolling over again. _

_Apparently this did distract him, and I used this small moment to wriggle out from under him. As soon as I rid myself of every once of extra weight, I sped of as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I only got about twenty feet before I was thrown against a tree with my hands pinned behind my back. _

"_I've never been hurt by a human before," a cold voice growled behind me. "You might be useful to me. I suppose I shall just find my meal elsewhere. Besides," he chuckled. "Your blood does not appeal to me." _

"_Get off of me," I spat, trying, but failing, to free myself again. _

_I got no response but a pair of lips at my neck. At first I expected him to kiss me, but then I felt a sharp pain at that exact place. _

_Then the burning began. _

My eyes flashed open, bringing in my surroundings. The remains of my last, and only, human memory still spun around in my head. Those dark eyes still gazed at me in the back of my mind. When I heard the doorbell ring- that must have been what brought me out of my meditation in the first place- I lowered myself to the ground and ran to the door.

If any human were to look, it would have seemed like I just appeared before opening the door, but that was just a result of my superhuman speed. Before answering the door, I notice the faint scent of vampire. I quietly sigh.

_Why can't I ever just be left alone? _I think before opening the door.

"Oh! Luke!" I exclaim, genuinely happy to see him. "It's been a while."

He grins at me shyly. "I know. I thought you'd like to see me."

"Well, come one in," I tell him. "You know you're always welcome here."

Luke was one of the only vampires I truly trusted. His dirty blond hair hung into his eyes, just like it had when I first met him. His golden eyes radiated innocence, just like when I saw him first open his eyes to this unnatural world. He had been changed into a vampire to serve in a small war between two covens. I was sent to destroy both covens completely, but when I saw him stored in an empty room, in so much pain... I couldn't do it. I usually didn't care what state a vampire was in when I annihilated them, but there was something about him that forced me to stop. That was the first time I broke away from my coven to go off on my own for a while. To raise Luke. Now he feels as if he were eternally in my debt, a statement I continuously denied.

This is why, a century later, he still feels obligated to check in with me at least once a year. This is why, now, I can easily spot the guilty expression on his face.

I closed the door as soon as he stepped in the threshold. "Okay, what did you do?" I asked, already slightly disappointed in him.

"Nothing, really," he paused, but after a few seconds of my scrutinizing gaze, he winced. "Okay, I invited a few friends. Is that okay?"

I was relieved. I was beginning to think that he got into some trouble with the Volturi. That would have been very hard to fix, then explain to them how he wasn't on file. "It's fine. Who did you bring?"

He grinned. "I'll go get them," he said. Before I could object, he sprinted out the door.

I sighed. _I hope I won't regret this..._

**So this is my present to you, the readers, who waited for me for a whole year. Thank you for staying loyal. I hope it was worth it. **

**Word Count: 962**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, it wouldn't have ended it with Breaking Dawn. In fact, I would have continued it with this, just as I'm doing now. **

Sighing, I retreated farther into my house, knowing Luke would just let himself in this time. I went into the main room, which was rarely ever used (just like the kitchen), so I felt slightly awkward sitting in one of the chairs that I had brought with me when I moved in. Of course, it was old and expensive, so it was mainly used as decoration. I hardly ever had visitors.

All the other furniture in the house matched, since I had bought this before my nearly endless supply of money was cut off. I had gotten what I could out of the account before it was shut off, but I could only withdraw so much without looking suspicious. It was enough to get me a place to stay and get more furniture to fill the place. Anything else I needed was either taken care of by friends, or I could do myself.

I recognized the warning signs of my mind wandering again, so I focused on the current situation.

If these 'visitors' weren't trustworthy, I would have to drop everything I had going for me here (which wasn't much, but it was something) and run. I would have to take on a nomadic life for a while, and hide as far as I could get from here besides Europe. That would be too close to the enemy.

I pushed a strand of hair that had escaped from it's place back behind my ear, and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't think of them as my enemy. They're really my only true family, besides Luke. But when I realized that the only reasons they kept me close was for more control over others I couldn't stand to stay there. I was the one to pushed myself away from them, causing them to view me as a threat to them.

As I looked up, I heard Luke open the door, and sensed him come in with eight other vampire. I briefly scowled at the size of the group, but then remembered that this was Luke, and he wouldn't purposely bring in anyone that would hurt me. I didn't sense any danger in the situation yet, so I didn't try to flee.

I braced myself for the worst as Luke came around the corner.

He smiled at me slightly as he came into the room, looking like a scolded puppy. He probably knew I had already sensed the size of the group. I stared at him intently. _I hope you thought this through._

He nodded ever so slightly to me, then the last people I would think to see came into my sight.

This time, my sigh was one of relief, and I stood to greet my guests. "Hello," I easily brought a smile to my face. "I assume you don't know me yet, but it's not hard to guess that you're the Cullens."

A blond male with golden eyes smiled kindly back at me. "So we _are_ well known in the vampire world."

My smile shifted slightly, turning into a smirk. "No, I wouldn't say that. But being as close to the Volturi as I was has it's benefits."

The two other blonds in the group gave a slight hiss, and my mood quickly changed from pleasant to sour. I projected the image of a horrible death by fire into their minds, along with a warning, _Disrespect me again without provocation, and that will happen quicker than you can even process the thought of __running. _

Both of them were shocked into silence, the male moved in front of a small pixie-like vampire, and the female glared. If I hadn't been so upset, I would have seen the look humorous. _If looks could kill..._

Unaware of the brief exchange between me and his coven-mates, the vampire I assumed to be the leader looked at me with new interest. "Looks like we have some things to talk about."

My smile turned sickeningly sweet. "Yes, of course. Have a seat."

Luke had moved back behind my seat into the corner, so I could see everyone except him when they all became situated in different places in the room.

The leader turned to me, a curious look on his face. "So shall we begin?"

I felt my face turn to something unreadable from the outside. "How about you start? After your... disagreement with the Volturi. I already know _everything _about that."

His expression changed slightly, and when I slipped into his 'mind' for a moment I could sense frustration radiating off of him. I did my best to hide my amusement. "We traveled for a while, with the wolves, whom I assume you also know about," he paused, and I nodded. "We met your friend here," he gestured toward Luke. "And he convinced us to come see you. I didn't realize that this is Aro's way of keeping us in his grasp."

I scoffed. "No, not really. I'm not exactly on the best terms with the Volturi either. Aro doesn't particularly trust my fascination with humans."

He cracked a grin. "Then I suppose we have more in common than I thought. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I returned his grin easily. Finally, he was getting over his wariness. "I'm Elizabeth Volturi, but you can call me Lizzy."

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! If anyone has any questions about Elizabeth's origin/past/powers, then please wait till the next chapter, when everything will be explained... I think. I plan to explain it next chapter. I guess it depends on whether or not I come up with something else in the middle of writing. I'll try not to get too off track though. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I might try to update faster if I know people are interested. **

**Word Count: 896**

**By the way, the word count is more for my benefit than yours. If you have a problem with it, then just tell me. **

**Ciao!**


End file.
